Daddy
by Crystal7
Summary: Miss Parker wants to find her biological father and discovers it's one of the last people she would have have thought of. Takes place after The Pretender 2001 and pays no heed to Island of the Haunted.


Daddy  
  
Miss Parker sat at her desk and drew some of her blood from her left arm. Angelo was sitting the corner of her office muttering something about how she was searching for truth. Angelo rarely left her office these days. None of them knew why.  
  
Broots opened the door and groaned, "I'm not good with blood."  
  
Parker put the vial of her blood into a plastic bag, "So I've heard. Get a sample of this and run it against my father's."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to know if Daddy is my biological father. It's as simple as that." She put the plastic bag in his hand, "Now if you don't mind."  
  
Broots stumbled out of her office and Parker sighed. He was still getting used to being here. A sweeper team had located him about a week after he went missing. That had been three months ago. Parker had been surprised and just how much Lyle wanted Broots back here.  
  
That was another of her issues. With her father and Raines out of the way Lyle was temporarily in charge. Why not her? There had been a time when she knew that one day she would take charge of the Centre after her father passed on. That was before she had learned the truth about her mother and the tragedy of her family's secret.  
  
There came a knock at her door. "What?" She snapped.  
  
The door pushed open and Sydney answered, "It's only me."  
  
Parker relaxed. "Only you?"  
  
Sydney shrugged and sat down on her couch. Parker got up and joined him. "Have you heard from Jarod lately?" He asked.  
  
Parker hadn't heard from Jarod since they had been emailed the picture of their mothers together. Parker picked up the picture of her and her mother together. "No. Not since-"  
  
"Since you received that picture?"  
  
Parker nodded, "I just wish I knew what it meant."  
  
Sydney touched her arm, "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."  
  
Parker locked eyes with him, "I know."  
  
***  
  
Twenty-four hours later Parker had the results Broots gave her. "Tell me Daddy's my father."  
  
Broots placed the file on her desk, "I'm sorry. But he's not."  
  
Parker collapsed in her chair and tried to stop the fall of tears from coming. She sucked them back and sent Broots out. Broots sent Syd in. Sydney knelt down by her chair, "I'm sorry Miss Parker." Parker burst into tears and Sydney embraced her. Parker fell onto the floor and Sydney rocked her back and forth in his arms, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Parker just let her tears fall and let Sydney comfort her. Just as he had when she was a child.  
  
Later that day a package arrived for Parker. From Jarod. "Well at least we know he's okay." Sydney said.  
  
Parker ripped the box open, "He won't be when I get done with him."  
  
Broots exchanged a here-we-go-again look with Sydney.  
  
Parker pulled out a cardboard DSA with the numbers 09-15-65 and a note. "Who Am I?" Parker read out loud. Parker groaned and slammed the DSA into the Broots' chest. "Find that DSA." Parker ordered.  
  
Three hours later Broots came back, "The DSA isn't in the library."  
  
"Raines probably has it. Check his office." Parker said.  
  
Broots sighed, "I did. He doesn't have it either. Its not in his private collection or in his records."  
  
Parker sighed, "Great."  
  
***  
  
The next day Parker walked into her father's office not at all surprised to find Lyle sitting there. "Well well well."  
  
Lyle glared at her, "Still haven't mastered the art of the knock have we?" Parker returned his glare. She opened her mouth to say something when Lyle got up and said, "I have a meeting. You know the way out."  
  
After he left Parker's eyes swept her father's desk. And there it was a DSA with the numbers 09-15-65 on it. Parker grabbed it and hurried out. She tried to play it in her office but it wouldn't play. "It's been scrambled." Parker muttered. Broots was away for the day on Centre business and Parker knew it would have to wait.  
  
When she returned home later that evening she pulled out her mother's old music box and the old picture of her mother, herself, and Ben. "Is Ben my father?" She asked herself out loud. She quickly dialed Ben's number. "Ben it's me, Miss Parker."  
  
"Miss Parker?" Ben asked, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine," Parker said hurriedly, "Listen this may be a very personal question for you but I need to know if you're my father." Silence. "Ben?"  
  
She heard the older man on the other end sigh. "No I'm not."  
  
"Are you 100 percent certain?" Parker asked.  
  
"Your mother and I may have been lovers, Miss Parker, but we never made love."  
  
Parker sighed. Great another dead end.  
  
Broots returned from his "other Centre business" and Parker made him unscramble the DSA. "I haven't watched it yet." Broots said. "So I hope this works."  
  
Sydney entered Parker's office, "Miss Parker-" He stopped, "What are you doing?"  
  
Parker shrugged, "Have a seat. We're about to find out who my father is." None of them were prepared for what they saw.  
  
"Catherine?" A man, hidden in the shadows, called, "Catherine."  
  
"I'm over here!"  
  
Parker exchanged a startled look with Sydney, "Isn't that-"  
  
Sydney didn't answer.  
  
"Catherine you have to get Elaine out of here."  
  
Catherine embraced the man before her, "I will get our daughter out of here, I promise. Somewhere where she'll be safe."  
  
The man nodded, "All right. I want you to take care of yourself and our daughter."  
  
Catherine kissed his cheek, "I don't know when I'll be able to escape with Elaine but I will do it. I just don't want to go without you."  
  
"I can't leave my brother, you know that."  
  
Catherine's eyes were filled with sadness as she kissed him, "I know, Jacob."  
  
Parker and Sydney were both pale and trembling. "Jacob is my father!?" Parker cried.  
  
Sydney looked at her and her at him. "Jacob is your father!?"  
  
Broots' eyes filled with gleam, "Hey wouldn't that make the two of you related?"  
  
Parker and Syd both looked at him with startled expressions.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
